Comfort Zone
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: Odd sighed and shook his head at his roommate. His poor friends didn't know how to achieve that wonderful intimacy. Ulrich was such a good guy and Yumi was so traditional. He giggled to himself and resolved to help them. The problem was, he was sure he'd get hit for what he was about to do. Ulrich x Odd; hinted Ulrich x Yumi; implied William x Odd.


Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: Views expressed herein are solely those of the author. Code Lyoko is (c) Thomas Romain and moon scoop. Author receives no monetary value from this work.

The slamming of the door followed by a frustrated growl roused Odd from the sketch he was currently working on. The fact that he'd heard it through his headphones had to mean that Ulrich was highly irritated by something. Though he'd opened up way more than when they first became roommates, the german teen was still more often than not stoic. Odd turned and watched his roommate flop listlessly to the bed. He cocked his head to the side wondering if he should say anything. On more than one occasion he'd made a joking remark intending to cheer the other up and almost costing them their friendship. Ulrich's anger could be quite volatile at times, and he had almost completely learned when to press and when to leave it alone. He vied for a neutral action and pulled his headphones off and snapped for Kiwi to go keep the other company. It had become his universal action for letting his friend know he was willing to listen if needed.

Ulrich sighed noisily, but didn't refuse when Kiwi jumped on his bed and crawled up to his side. His hand fell down over the dog's back the repetitive motion of stroking short fur doing something to assuage his anger. The scratching of Odd's pencil lulled him to a sense of peace where he didn't feel too upset to bring up his problem. He sat up and maneuvered Kiwi into his lap and cleared his throat letting the blonde know he was ready to talk.

"So what's up capo?" Odd asked turning away from his drawing.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Ulrich started. "I just don't know what to do."

"Uh, I take it your date with Yumi didn't go so hot huh?"

"Limp noodles is more like it." The brunette snorted. "This is the third time it's happened."

Ulrich looked up hearing the scraping of Odd's chair against the floor. The blonde rooted around in his drawers for a moment before pulling out a tie and going to hang it on the outside of the door. A moment later he turned and grinned. Ulrich was completely lost on what was going on and it showed on his face.

"What are you doing Odd?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Ulrich, necktie on the door is the universal do no disturb symbol. How did you not know that?" He pursed his lips. "Generally it's the 'I'm getting some' notifier. And I figured you probably didn't want anybody intruding on this conversation." Odd shrugged. "Besides, even Jeremie knows not to disturb when that's there."

"But-" Ulrich flushed already thinking of the implications.

"Relax. You know I'm kind of a slut so they'll just think I kicked you out and shacked up for the night." A wide grin crossed Odd's lips causing Ulrich to feel some relief.

Odd cross the room and turned some industrial music on loud enough to drown out their talking if someone tried to eavesdrop, but not so loud that they couldn't hear each other. Ulrich watched as Odd flipped his chair around and straddled it resting on the back. He felt a bit nervous under his roommate's full scrutiny, but he swallowed remembering that it was Odd, and no one knew him better than Odd.

"Okay spill."

"Okay, Yumi and I have been wanting to progress further in our relationship. Problem is we're both too damn shy. each time we try it just..." he hung his head. "I mean, you sleep around, have you ever had this problem?"

Odd tilted his head. "Sure I have. Everybody does, even if you're experienced. It's all about comfort." he scratched his cheek. "It's the first time for both of you so I'd expect you'd be nervous."

"Were you?" Ulrich's voice was small and unsure as he asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I knew what I wanted, but I didn't know quite what I was doing." The blonde threw a hand up to emphasize how blaise he was to it.

"How was it? Was she nervous too?" Ulrich was embarrassed, but somehow his curiosity pressed him to ask more questions.

"It was good. Not the best, but still good and..." Odd grinned "No HE was not nervous."

Ulrich sputtered and balled his hand into a fist causing Kiwi to yipe in surprise. "He?" The brunette had always suspected that Odd had such inklings, but even so it still caught him off guard to hear it admitted. "Your first time was with a guy?"

Odd frowned. "That doesn't change who I am Ulrich. I'm an equal opportunity lover."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a grimace.

"Means I can find both attractive. Don't gotta just stick to girls you know."

"Forgive me Odd. I'm new to all this. I didn't mean to offend you. And as much as I hate to admit it, you are the best to ask because of experience." he hung his head again. "I just don't have that kind of confidence."

"why? You know that Yumi adores you. You've got a pretty banging bod, so you shouldn't be ashamed of that. And you do like her. I mean you want her physically. Right?"

"Yeah. It's just..." he drew off to a whisper. "We get nervous and..."

Odd sighed and shook his head at his roommate. His poor friends didn't know how to achieve that wonderful intimacy. Ulrich was such a good guy and Yumi was so traditional. He giggled to himself and resolved to help them. The problem was, he was sure he'd get hit for what he was about to do. He got up and walked over to Ulrich then sat on the floor between his feet looking up.

"Ulrich, I think you're focusing too much on the sex part. Have you tried to think about what it is that you like?" He rested his hands on the other's knees.

The brunette looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?" His face heated up at their closeness.

Odd smirked. "Don't get angry and don't hit me. I'm being completely serious here." his thumbs rubbed circles against the bone. "pretend I'm Yumi. Show me what normally happens, because I think I might have an idea of what's going wrong."

"Odd! That's-" His cheeks flushed darkly as his eyes darted to the blonde's lips.

"Remember, nothing leaves this room." Odd tapped his own lips with a finger making a shush motion. "I'm trying to help, no ulterior motives. kay?" he offered a soft smile.

Ulrich nodded nervously, but placed his hands on Odd's shoulders. He couldn't really picture Odd as Yumi. Even though the teen had hit a growth spurt, he was still shorter than her. His frame was more lithe. Yumi's shoulders were more muscular and he found it weird that Odd's seemed to slope more. He'd could still feel the firmness of sleek tone underneath though. after all. The slighter male was into parkour and tumbling. Ulrich swallowed and tried to relax, but was dumbfounded that he wasn't nearly as tense as he usually was with Yumi. Odd tilted his head back just to help with his roommates nerves. The touching of lips was awkward at first and Ulrich almost pulled back, but he refrained and tried to picture Yumi again. His lips tingled from whatever mint chapstick Odd wore. He found that it felt good. Just as he'd relaxed though, Odd pulled back.

"Okay Ulrich. I figured this was the problem." He watched the crestfallen look cross his friend's face. "You're not a bad kisser okay? You're just too tense. I figure that's how it is for you both." Odd propped his elbow onto Ulrich's leg and leaned on his hand. "We both know that because of her upbringing, she's going to be waiting for you to make a move." Odd grinned.

"Yea, but how do we relax?"

"Remember, it's all about your comfort zones and levels of intimacy. It's about feeling it out and just riding it out." Odd's lashes lowered in a flirtatious look. "This is how you should kiss her."

Odd cupped the back of Ulrich's head and brought him down again. The kiss was soft at first and not quite what he'd expected. When Odd's lips parted against his own, a tongue swiping along the lower one, he didn't even feel nervous about responding. It was inviting and enjoyable and completely different than how he and Yumi normally kissed. Odd pushed himself up more using Ulrich's leg as leverage and delicately drew the other teen's lower lip between his teeth. Ulrich made a soft sound of enjoyment that caused him to draw back in surprise. He blinked down at Odd who merely raise an eyebrow and shrugged.

"So, that how you feel with Yumi?" the blonde asked with a smirk. He flicked his fingers along the back of Ulrich's neck causing him to shiver.

Ulrich shook his head. "It's never felt so easy. I'm always afraid of screwing up. How did you do that?"

Odd raised up on his knees so he was almost level with Ulrich. He moved his hands and wrapped them over the ones on his shoulders. "First this. It's almost like you're holding her at a distance."

The shorter teen lowered his eyelids again giving off a smolder. Ulrich had never seen his best friend in such a way, but he actually was starting to recognize the 'sex appeal' that the other joked about all the time. He swallowed and watched as Odd directed his hands slowly down lithe sides and placing them on narrow hips. The whole movement had been sensual and even that hadn't been lost on him. He blinked when Odd's arms came around his neck and he found hazel eyes looking at him through a fan of dark lashes. He found that the eyeliner Odd had started wearing not to long ago really did enhance his eyes. He couldn't focus and still found himself over-analyzing everything.

"You should be close." Odd whispered almost against his lips. "It'll make her feel wanted."

The husky timbre in his voice was the breaking point. He didn't know when, but he surged forward and kissed Odd. His fingers dug into the purple fabric of Odd's cotton pajama pants. Odd responded enthusiastically letting his fingers slide up into Ulrich's hair. He was aware that this situation was just fluke, and even though he was enjoying every bit of it, he wasn't going to let Ulrich do anything he'd regret. With one final nip to the brunette's lower lip he pulled back and disengaged. A small sound of protest was made at the action.

"Hey, I'm not going to let you do anything you'd regret okay?" Odd leaned back so that he was crouching on his heels. "

"Yeah, thanks." Ulrich murmured breathlessly.

Odd tilted his head. "Have you ever tried to figure out what it is that you like?" he asked while raising himself up. "You know it doesn't just go kissing and sex."

"I know. I guess we've just never been comfortable enough to get past that though."

Odd hummed thoughtfully then got up and went to his bed. He pulled the blanket off and laid it out on the floor. Ulrich watched curiously as the pillows followed. Kiwi moved from his bed and jumped onto Odd's now bare one. He raised an eyebrow when the blonde beckoned him to sit in the middle of the pile. Odd's frown kept him from protesting though and he acquiesced. He waited while his roommate changed the music to something more trance-like.

"Tantra would probably help you guys out a ton." Odd muttered while settling down behind Ulrich. "Tantric massage is kinda spiritual, but it's about total relaxation, trust, and comfort with your partner."

He spread his legs so that they rested along the outsides of Ulrich's thighs. His hands came around his roommate's shoulders and beckoned him to lean back slightly. Ulrich tensed at the touch, but tried to take a deep breath. Odd's fingers were insistent, but gentle. Slowly they trailed down his arms until the rested softly on top of his hand. A soft murmur against his neck made him sigh and uncoil. Their fingers intertwined as the blonde explained the symbolism and intimacy around the hands and closed his eyes and listened committing each bit of information to memory. Odd raised his arms up and brought them back so that they wrapped around his neck again. His fingers were released, but he was instructed to keep his arms in place. A kiss was pressed against the side of his neck. It caused a moan to pass his lips. Ulrich had never expected Odd to be so gentle. He expected passionate energy and maybe rough and tumble foreplay.

"Tantra is not about sex, but it can lead to it. Tell me when you get uncomfortable or where your boundaries are okay?" Odd whisped lips grazing the area under his ear.

Ulrich merely nodded slightly. Odd's fingers began trailing down his arms again until they reached his ribs. Arms came around him in a secure circle and for several moments they just sat there quietly. Warm puffs of air tickled his skin and caused him to shiver pleasantly. He leaned his head back and let it rest against the blonde's shoulder as he took a few cleansing breaths. Odd had been right about the relaxation. He bet that if he could get Yumi to agree to this, that it would help them be more comfortable with each other's bodies.

"Odd?" He questioned after a time. "This is nice and all, but how does it lead to sex?" He asked not wanting to sound impatient.

"It's all about touch baby." Odd teased while bringing his hand up to pinch Ulrich's nipple through his shirt. "Touch is the sensual part of the down and dirty." He murmured letting his voice drop to the husky tone he used with his conquests.

It had the desired effect on Ulrich. He let his hands wander again. Teasingly down the other teen's sides and then coming to rest at his hips. His thumbs slid beneath the shirt and rubbed the protruding bones. Ulrich hissed in enjoyment. That got Odd's attention. He let his right hand continue teasing the area while his left hand slid under Ulrich's shirt. A moan that sounded vaguely like his name slipped between the brunette's lips when his fingers traced over a nipple. He continued to tease it with a soft circular motion enjoying watching the usually stoic male let go.

"Ah- Odd." Ulrich was having a hard time focusing under the tender motions.

Odd licked the side of his neck and went to nibble at his ear. "Obviously you wouldn't just jump into her shirt like that." He mumbled between bites. "Yumi might slap you and it's just plain bad manners to get in a lady's clothes without her permission."

Odd's hand moved away from his nipple and journeyed south sliding over familiar firm planes. He grinned against Ulrich's neck when his hands came together at the hem of his pants. The brunette tensed again. Instead of delving beneath his clothes Odd let his fingers trail slowly down khaki-clad thighs massaging gently along the way. The tension started to fade and Ulrich sighed in approval again. The blonde explained that the legs were sexy on either gender and that they had pressure points that felt good to be stimulated. He demonstrated by pressing into the muscle right about the knee. He could feel the other curl his toes in response.

After a while he withdrew his hands and completely moved away. Ulrich turned questioningly wondering if Odd had changed his mind. That idea was thrown out when the other told him to strip and lay on his stomach. He didn't quite understand why, but did anyway. Odd stayed clothed in just his pajama pants and again settled down in Ulrich's personal space. The soft micro-fibre cotton felt nice against his thighs as the blonde straddled his hips. He waited and then exhaled deeply when Odd's hand came up to smooth in slow circles over his shoulder blades. He gasped and stretched under the motion. The round movements increased in sized and worked down his back. Pressure was added and followed by soft, open-mouthed kisses as he worked his way down. Odd's ministrations covered everything. He moved from shoulder to heel leaving a trail of over sensitized flesh in his wake. Ulrich's body had responded in kind and he pulled himself tightly against the floor so that his length was hidden. It was no wonder people wanted to sleep with Odd if they got even a fraction of this treatment.

"Feel better?" Odd asked after the thorough kneading.

In all honesty Ulrich did feel better, but another problem had arisen. "Y-yeah." He stuttered, but refused to move even after Odd had shifted off him.

"So, unless you want me to go further I'm going to give you some time to take care of that." Odd muttered while nudging Ulrich's hip with his foot. "I gotta take care of myself too y'know. Getting all touchy gets me going."

"Further?" Ulrich asked raising his head up.

"Mutual masturbation or something." Odd smiled. "Nothing that would compromise what you got going with Yumi."

Ulrich was quiet for several minutes as if contemplating. Eventually he rolled onto his side and nodded. He was at full attention and Odd biting his lip in such a manner just added to it. The blonde pushed him completely onto his back before settling back over his hips. Almost as quickly he attacked Ulrich's lips with relish. It caused his still clothed erection to brush deliciously against the other's. They lay kissing and grinding, enjoying every sensation. Odd worked his own pants down just enough to free his hardness. He moved back a fraction and let his eyes linger on his roommate's perfectly shaped penis. Eventually his hand closed around them both and gave an experimental tug. Ulrich gasped as he felt the foreskin on his best friend's member slide back offering some lubrication for their fun. He moaned as skilled fingers teased the slit before coming back down to stroke pleasantly.

"Fuck, I never thought I'd be doing something so pornographic with you." Odd grunted while grinding into his own motions.

Their lengths rubbed together in wonderful friction limiting Ulrich to mere groans and gasps. His hands sought for purchase and he found them digging almost painfully into Odd's thighs. If it bothered him, he made no motion to push the other away. The grinding and stroking felt incredible and Ulrich rolled his hips in attempt for more. Odd's fist tightened and he leaned down to engage the other's mouth while continuing his pace. Thoughts of tension and embarrassment were far from his mind and all he could think was how good it felt to have Odd pleasuring him. A warm sensation began to build in his blonde raised himself up and quickened his pace thighs tightening around Ulrich's hips. It was too much and he found the coil unwinding rapidly. The other must have noticed and was fast to lean back over swallow his moan as he rode out climax. Odd pulled away when he was sure that his roommate was sated. He was about to disengage his still aroused body when Ulrich's hand shot up to his wrist.

"Go ahead and finish. I made a mess on you. Fair play right?" His voice was low and breathy.

"Yea..." Odd moaned and resumed stroking himself and rubbing against his body.

Secretly Ulrich was enjoying watching Odd. The subtle contractions of his muscles, the way his hand slid deftly over his erection, and the way he bit his lip in concentration were all things he'd never witnessed and he liked it. It told of the sex appeal that the blonde really did have. Moments later Odd tensed up and moaned loudly. He tightened his hand at the head of his penis quelling a chaotic shot to a more controlled dribble onto Ulrich's stomach. He looked so completely different when he crested. The look of total zenith was very becoming on him and Ulrich wondered if everyone looked that way. Eventually Odd slid off him and rolled onto his side. They lay there panting for several minutes.

"Well, I think a shower is in order." Odd smirked while stretching.

"Yea, but it's gonna look suspicious if we both leave the room." Ulrich muttered still sounding airy.

"So we won't." Odd grinned then slid his pants back up. "So really tantra doesn't quite escalate like that. It's more... well not as raw." He shrugged and grabbed his towel and made to leave.

"Raw...?" Ulrich laid quietly for a few minutes before getting up to get his stuff for showering.

* * *

Saturday rolled around and Ulrich couldn't be happier to be out of class. As he and Odd had walked back to their room they both celebrated in the fact that there was no homework and Saturday classes were only half days. For a little while they lounged around. Odd was furiously texting away and it made Ulrich wonder if his best friend had found a new girlfriend for the weekend. Eventually the other put his phone down and addressed him.

"So, what are you and Yumi going to do this weekend?" He asked with a toothy grin.

"Nothing." Ulrich responded with a blush.

"Okay what? I thought for sure you'd be on a date since no homework." Odd raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget to ask her or something?"

Ulrich sighed. "I just..."

Odd stood and shoved Ulrich's phone in his face. "You are going to call her right now and invite her over." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Besides, you're going to have the room all to yourself tonight."

"What are you talking about?" the brunette exclaimed his blush getting even darker.

"I'm going to an all night partner, laser tag competition with William at the arcade." He shrugged.

"Why didn't you ask me about it?" Ulrich asked with a small spark of jealousy in missing out on something fun with his best friend.

"Uh hello? I thought you'd be out with Yumi. I didn't find out about it until this morning anyway. SO! call her now or I'll do it for you."

Odd waited until he dialed before turning to change. He could hear the other shyly inviting Yumi out while he sifted through his closet for the perfect outfit. He'd tailored a pair plum colored pants to fit his legs and hips like second skin. They were comfortable to move in and mimicked the feel of his clothes on Lyoko. He'd added some padding in the knees for when he was skateboarding or doing parkour. Not only were they perfectly comfortable and functional, but they highlighted his slender muscles nicely. The sleeveless-shirt that he'd made to match also hugged his body in all the right places and the yellow detailing made for a suggestive point at his hips on both sides of it. Last, he slid a pair of yellow arm-warmers over his elbows. Unaware that he'd had an audience, he turned and found Ulrich staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatcha think?" Odd asked while spinning in a circle.

"You're wearing that for laser tag?"

"It moves with me just like my stuff from Lyoko. That and I look damn hot if I do say so myself." The blonde jutted his hip out in a posh stance.

"Why don't you just scream out 'HEY I WANT TO GET LAID' while you're at it." He snarked.

"Then I should have no problem." Odd answered with a sultry smile causing Ulrich to blush.

"Um- Yumi said to wait until she stopped by. Something about your mp3 player."

"Ah cool, she found it. Thought I'd lost it last time I was over there sewing." He walked over to his bed and picked up his phone.

"Sewing? What were you over there for?" Ulrich asked tensing a little.

"You know I'm trying to get into a design school after we graduate Kadic. I asked a few different people if I could make some outfits for them to use for my portfolio since I'm too short to model my designs. Yumi agreed with conditions." He grinned.

"Which were?" Ulrich was getting a little huffy that Odd had been hanging around Yumi in secret.

"No can do. She was very specific of me not telling anybody the deal or showing the outfit until after I submitted my portfolio." Odd shook his head. "Don't worry. It's nothing that jeopardizes you guys or our little secret." He winked.

Yumi walked in before Ulrich could say anything in response. She greeted them both and then pulled a face at Odd's clothing. "Hot date tonight shorty?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh you think so?" Odd bantered with a laugh.

"He's going to some competition at the arcade with William." Ulrich answered for her with a small sneer still not completely comfortable with him and Odd being friends again.

"William?" She asked incredulously. "I thought you guys hadn't really hung out since..." She drew off not wanting to bring up his possession. They'd all slowly reformed their friendship with the other had been last to forgive him, but Odd had been friends with him before so she guessed it seemed logical for them to be on good terms again. "When did you start getting on so well anyway?"

Odd grinned and pocketed his essentials while walking to the door. "Since we started fucking around." He answered with a suggestive wink before he dashed out the door.

The pair both stood gob-smacked at that little tidbit of information. Ulrich blushed furiously when his mind shot up the image from a few nights ago. Odd had admitted he was into both sides of the fence so he supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised, but he knew now that every time the whole group was together he was going to be picturing the dark-haired teen getting off with Odd. He shook his head and exhaled in annoyance.

"Guess that explains why he's dressed like that." He muttered.

"Wow, Odd and William." Yumi blushed as well. "I can't really say I saw that coming. Did I miss something?"

"Other than Odd being bi-sexual? I don't think so. I thought William was straight as a board." He sighed knowing at least his spot as best friend hadn't been taken. "Mark another conquest down for cat boy." He murmured drawing an embarrassed laugh from Yumi.

She smiled and blushed while turning to him. "What about you mister swordsman?" She felt completely ashamed of trying to make sexy banter with Ulrich trying to remember how Odd had told her to suggest while he was sizing her clothing. "Got any conquests of your own?" She cringed mentally at how cheesy the line sounded.

Ulrich's eyes widened a fraction before he snatched the tie off Odd's desk and hung it on the door near slamming it shut in his haste. "I don't need a list of them." He made his way back to her and took her hand thumb smoothing over it gently like he'd been instructed to. "I just need one." He smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss Yumi, and for the first time he felt completely comfortable and confident.

* * *

a/n: Um so I've been on a nostalgia binge and watching code lyoko again. I have not gotten the chance to see evolution yet so there's not really any ties to anything after William becomes part of the team. So this little one-shot was made as a tribute to trust, comfort, and secrets between friends. Also I wanted to make an Odd x Ulrich fic that didn't involved either's heart being broken or yumi bashing since I like her. Also throughout the show even Odd ships his two friends together and does hatch lots of schemes to get them together. It seemed only appropriate that he'd help out in this situation. Anyway, here's my notes about characterization. Hope you enjoyed the read.

So we've got Odd, who in my opinion would be bi-sexual and completely comfortable about it. In the series he's the first to kiss his girl and he has absolutely no problem with personal space. He's full of joking confidence and his wiki bio states he's into art and fashion. I could totally see him going into fashion design after he graduates.

Ulrich, who's shy and very traditional and not completely comfortable with his own body as well as affection. Odd is his best friend with whom he shares an explicit trust. Of course he would be apprehensive about their actions and maybe feel guilty a little, but I think his strive to be a better boyfriend to Yumi and his trust level would overshadow his unsureness. He has no intention of being with Odd as he is totally in love with Yumi, but their interaction was memorable and kinda special to him.

Yumi, again very traditional and shy. She's got confidence in her skills and smarts, but when it comes to relationships she feels stupid. She's unsure about her appearance since she's tall and athletic. It makes her worry that she's not desireable. Now, here it's implied that she asked Odd about how to bring up the subject with Ulrich. I imagined that one of the days he was working on her design she asked how his girlfriends made sexy talk. And no, she doesn't get any sexy time with Odd. I may make a little drabble about that because the idea seemed so cute. Also I love Yumi's character so I dunno.

William I've only hinted at here. As I understand, before all the nonsense with his XANA possession him and Odd were friends. I'd like to think that while he hasn't given up on Yumi, he's not averse to fooling around with Odd. He also looks like he'd wear guyliner (in an off-topic note). Since Odd is a pretty positive guy and William himself claims to be one too, I'd like to think that they'd get along fairly well outside and between the sheets. So maybe they'll get a little one-shot too.

Tantric massage in terms of sex is all about releasing tension and sexual healing. It's about trust and comfort and completely giving yourself over to making the other party feel good and relaxed. It's very spiritual. I thought that maybe it would be a nice way to get Ulrich more sure of himself.


End file.
